willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Marry Me a Little, Marry Me a Little More
Marry Me a Little, Marry Me a Little More is the two-part 8th and 9th episode of the fifth season and 100th and 101st overall. Conceptually one long episode, it is split into two episodes in repeats and syndication, entitled "Marry Me a Little" and "Marry Me A Little More". While strolling down Central Park, Grace and Leo spontaneously get married. She begins to question the decision when she realizes how much she does not know of him and after they find out the wedding is actually invalid. Synopsis Marry Me a Little After Grace impulsively accepts a marriage proposal from Leo, there seem to be a million roadblocks between her and an actual wedding, not the least of which is her best friend Will's unease about the whole idea. Grace's pals, especially Will, are hurt that they weren't invited, but all seems forgiven when everyone--including Grace's outspoken mom and the subdued Mrs. Markus-gather days later for a swank reception. It should be a festive bash, but the emergence of unsettling details about Leo, and about the park nuptials, give Grace reason to wonder whether she has made a mistake. Marry Me a Little More After finding out that their park nuptials were invalid, Grace and Leo decide to have a large, traditional wedding. Will keeps busy planning the wedding, but after Grace asks him to give her away, he has to deal with his feelings of giving away his best friend to another man. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Guest * Harry Connick, Jr. (Leo Markus) * Debbie Reynolds (Bobbi Adler) * Judith Ivey (Eleanor Markus) * Katie Couric (Herself) * Tom Gallop (Rob) * Leigh-Allyn Baker (Ellen) * Jerry Levine (Joe) * Tim Bagley (Larry) * Neil Vipond (Julius) Notes * This is the series' 100th episode. It originally aired as a special hour-long episode, and featured a half-hour clip outtakes and bloopers afterwards. * The episode marks the first time in television that two Jewish characters are married inside the faith.Bolonik, Kera (2003-10-30). "Oy Gay!". The Nation. p. 1. Retrieved 2009-07-21. * Eleanor refers to Leo as "Marvin" in this episode. Whether this is his second name or nick name is never confirmed. In FYI: I Hurt, Too, Grace mentions that his diploma says "Dr. Leo Markus" implying his first name really is Leo. * Right before the wedding, Leo makes a joke that Grace has "walked out one of these before", referring to her running away from her wedding to Danny during the pilot. * Ellen is eight-months pregnant with her second child. * The disco song playing at the reception was "Fire" by Ohio Players. Cultural references * As a joke, Leo asks Katie Couric "if you're here, where in the world is Matt Lauer?" after the Today's segment. Lauer later appears as himself in season 8 as a guest at Karen's party. * After finding out Paradise Juice bar is now a parking lot, Will quips "they pave Paradise, and they put up a parking lot," referencing lyrics to the Joni Mitchell song Big Yellow Taxi (1970). * Karen refers to her, Will, Grace, and Jack as the Fag Four, a play on "Fab Four", the nickname for The Beatles. Interestingly, later in the episode, Will recalls thinking The Human League was going to be bigger than The Beatles when he was young. While they were slow dancing, Will and Grace sing the first lines of Don't You Want Me (1981) by The Human League. * While reminiscing on the rooftop, Grace jokes that they "keep going" and jump, allusions to the ending of Thelma & Louise (1991) where the two friends make a suicide pact. Media GettyImages-115383660-1501520594.jpg Ep 05 08-2.png Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 5